Longing
by faithfulfan
Summary: Bo and Lauren story. This is my first FanFiction. Hope you like it. There is a sequal in the making. NOW FIXED
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this story from the feeling I have at the moment! I know you are all waiting for me to post the story I am writing and yes I started typing it and my emotions took over! I find this story more touching when listening to "set fire to the rain by Adele" (i do not own lost girl)

_Longing_

I was sitting at the Dal. Thinking about Bo as usual. The Succubus was never far from my mind these days. I was trying to drown her out of my system. No matter what I did she was still there.

GOD.. How i wanted that woman she drove me crazy just by looking at me. I have wanted her since the first day I saw her! From the moment I bent down, winked at her and said "Please come with me"

She was like my drug. I would do anything to get near her. But my own stupidity ruined any chance I had with Bo.

Though I couldnt take it. I broke down and called her after that night. She didn't answer my messages, nor would she take my calls.

I turned to Trick and ordered my seventh shot of the evening. He gave me a look of disapproval but, who the hell was he to give me those type of looks! I know I shouldn't think like this... But, I truely don't care what happens next...I wasn't paying attention to who came and went from the Dal. Another mistake that I have made.. I didn't even have to turn around to know who had entered, my body always betrayed me when she was around. Always acting on its on accord. I felt a sudden warmth wash over me. Something only Bo was capable of doing. Maybe if I slip out really quick, she wouldn't see me. I laid a fifty on the counter and told Trick to keep the change. I had to get away from here! I had to get away from Bo's scent and it had to be fast. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

" PANTS!"

I stopped in my tracks.. Damn it! I mumbled to myself.

Kenzi had seen me. Of course Kenzi would see me. That girl sees everyone and everyrthing. I guess it came with being a good thief and that was something she was very good at! That girl could charm you out of your pants before you had any clue what she was doing. Kenzi is Bo's best friend. She would kill anyone who even tried to hurt Bo. I walked back over to her. She was at the bar ordering drinks for her and Bo, when she had seen me trying to slide out the door. I did a quick look around to see if Bo had spotted me. I am sure she had because she was dancing and grinding on this pretty blonde and she was looking straight at me. Once she saw that I had taken notice of her, she bent her head down and kissed the other women. I couldnt stand to watch but I couldnt take my eyes off of her either, the hold she has on me is so strong.

I was glad when Kenzi smacked my arm. She had brought me out of the ocean I felt I was suddenly in and I couldn't keep myself afloat. She was going on and on about how she was glad that Bo was back to normal and that she hadn't fed in almost three weeks. My eyes flicked between her and Bo. Bo had leaned down and was whispering into the blonde's ear. The blonde gave her a girly giggle and walked in our direaction. I couldnt help but roll my eyes at the site of her. Skinny, blonde, my height and my weight. The only difference that I pick up is the girls eyes, mine are brown, and hers are , like the sky and the ocean all wrapped into one. I make eye contact with Bo, she gives me that smile that makes me go weak at my knees..

If I don't leave soon I am going to have a full blown melt down! My anger flares as the blonde snakes her arm around Bo. I look into Bo's eyes, they shine with regret. She knows exactly what she is doing to me. I try to excuse myself. I start to walk out the door, no one has tried to stop me... yet.

YES! I am out the door. I lean against the brick wall of the building trying to control my breathing. I hear the door open and I don't have to look to see that it's Bo.


	2. Chapter 2

**BO**

I knew what I was doing. I knew she was watching every move that I made in the bar. I hadn't seen her with my own eyes, but my body knew she was here. Plus I heard Kenzi call out to her. Everytime I was near her or HELL, even in the same room for that matter, my body felt like it was on fire. I felt when her eyes fell on me. I felt the rush of heat between my legs. My desire for her was out of control. I haven't fed in two weeks. I haven't felt like feeding. Kenzi was finally able to draw me out of bed and drag me to the bar. I did a quick scan around the bar and spotted a lovely blonde on the dance floor, I made my way over to dance with her. I felt Lauren's beautiful eyes follow me to where I was dancing with the blonde. She looked like Lauren, that is what attracted me to her in the first place, the only difference is that the blonde's eyes are blue. They remind me nothing of Lauren's beautiful light brown eyes. I could lose myself in Lauren's eyes for hours at a time.

The blonde I have chosen, is very willing to play along with my game, though she doesn't know it is a game. As I dance with her, my mind flashs back to that night.

The night I made love to Lauren..

The night she ripped my heart out!

_**xXxX**_

Kenzi was out with friends at the Dal. I didn't have to worry about her trying to stop me or tagging along; or getting herself hurt. It was eight o'clock and I was heading out, I was basically going to start a war. It was wrong! They had no right letting Lou Ann die, just because she followed her heart. I had gone to both the Light and the Dark, and they both refused to help me. So I am taking things into my own god damn hands. I gear up cross bow on my back, sword on my hip. I'm wearing my black leather pants, a low cut tank-top and my favorite pair of leather high heel boots.

I open the door and Lauren is standing there! She is burning a very, very, hot pink. Her arousal is off the charts. She has always glowed very pink but tonight there is something different about her aura. I ask her if she needs anything and she says no she just wanted to stop by and see me. That makes me smile. Of course everything Lauren does makes me smile. She always makes me go weak at the knees. "Can I come in?" Lauren asks. "Yes, of course," I respond.

She walks over to the couch and sits down. I go to the kitchen and take off my weapons. Then I join her on the couch. She asks me why I am so determined to make things right for Lou Ann. As I answer, her aura flares even hotter. I get up to leave mumbling something about how I was, "wasting time that I didnt have." She grabs me by my wrist and pulls me back to the couch, back next to where she is sitting. She claims my lips with hers before I can protest. She snakes her arms around my neck. I break our kiss.. "I.. I can-"

She claims my lips with hers again and this time she pulls away saying "I trust you Bo."

Somehow we make our way up the stairs, clothes being lost along the way. She is beautiful... Her body is perfect. Our bodies fit perfectly together, like pieces of a puzzle.

I am lacing my boots again, getting ready to leave when Lauren moves to look at me.

"Where are you going?"

"I just can't let this Lou Ann thing go... not yet anyway." I lean over to kiss her.

"You can't... I mean come back to bed. I don't want you to leave."

"Lauren whats going on," I ask.

"We need you to stay out of this"

"WE? What do you mean by WE, Lauren?"

"Lauren where you ordered here?"

She nods. I feel like screaming but I don't.. She climbs from the bed with the sheet around her. "Let me explain Bo!" she says but I don't want to listen! I feel the tears start to sting my eyes... I walk away from her. I am half way down the stairs as she calls to me again.

"Bo!"

"God damn it...Let me explain...Please, Bo"

"PLEASE!"

The tears are pouring down my cheeks at this point. I grab my cross bow and sword. I rush out the door slamming it behind me.

That night I gave her everything that I am.

_**xXxX**_

My eyes catch Lauren's. I brush my hand against the other blondes face and start kissing her neck. I see the pain in Lauren's eyes. I feel like my heart is being ripped out again. But I do NOT let it show, I cannot afford to let my tears show.

I am tired of crying! I have done nothing but cry for the last week and a half. It is time to make Lauren pay. I watch her body tense as I grind on the blonde I am dancing with. A smirk spreads across my face. I lean down towards the blondes ear and ask her if she wants to get something to drink. She nods her head as I grab her hand and lead her over to where Kenzi and the very green tinged aura surrounded Lauren sits.

We make our way over there. She looks at Lauren and me a couple times and then slides her arm around my waist. I watch as Laurens aura goes from green to red with anger. I know what I am doing and that it is killing her. I wont lie, it is killing me too but, GOD DAMN IT! She was the one that played me. Why do I feel so low about myself at this moment?

Lauren gets up and goes for the door, I watch her. I look at Kenzi and she just shakes her head, nodding towards the exit.

I peel myself from the blonde's grip and start to follow, heading towards the door. I hear Kenzi mumble something but I dont have time to look back or stop. I have to find Lauren, I have to stop her before she gets too far away from me.

I burst through the door, looking to my left, to my right and then I see her.

She is leaning against the brick wall, knocking her head against it. I feel even lower when I see the tears falling from her eyes.

I don't think.. I just act.

I rush over to her, grabbing her head in my hands as I claim her lips with mine..


	3. Chapter 3

_I want to thank everyone for their warm reviews! They bring a smile to my face everytime I read one :) I love writing this fanfic as much as you guys like reading it. I try my hardest to get the updates really close together for you guys. _

We stand there kissing like our lives depend on it, our tongues darting in and out of each other's mouths. As we each battle for control tongues caressing, I hear Lauren moan into the kiss. I push my hips into hers as if nothing else in the world matters right now. The only thing that matters is that my hands are on her body again and hers are on mine. I feel whole again, nothing else in the world matters in this moment. I feel a sudden pull of chi from Lauren, I instantly break off our kiss. We are both left panting from the lack of oxygen.

I look at her for the first time in a week and a half. She looks like she hasn't been sleeping. I guess we mirror each other because, I know I haven't been sleeping well at all. All I can think about is Lauren! No matter what I do she is always on my mind. Ever since that day she leaned over me, winked and said,

"Please come with me."

She made me go weak in the knees. She gave me butterflies in my stomach, and when ever she was close, I couldn't breath. All I wanted to do was touch her.

That was about two years ago and with Lauren's help, I have learned how to control my powers. Even though whenever I am around Lauren it is like holding a piece of meat in front of a starving lion. All I want to do is take her back to my place and, show her how much I love her.

WHOA! Do I love Lauren?

I have never felt like this before! I can't stand being mad at her, I don't like being away from her longer than I have to.

The only problem that remains is:

Does she love me back?

"BO!"

I hear Lauren call my name. The voice filled with need and desire. I am snapped compeletly out of my thoughts, her arousal is flaring as I realize my hips are still against hers. I look deeply into her eyes as a tear slides down her cheek.

"Lauren, We need to talk."

I take her by the hand, I lead her towards my car. I make sure she is in the car safely before I shut the door tight. I walk around to the driver's side and get in. I sit there for a moment, trying to think where we can go. I can't take her back to the clubhouse because Kenzi would be home soon and I really didn't want to deal with Kenzi now or in the coming hours. Kenzi would have a field day if she came home and found Lauren and I together.

She must have been thinking the same thing I was or she didn't want Kenzi walking in on us because the next thing she says is, "My apartment isn't far from here." I nod, as she tells me where to go .I slide my fingers so they are laced with hers as we drive, I can't help but look at her. The woman who holds my heart.

_**XxxX**_

_**Lauren**_

She kissed me! My heart is racing I can barely breath. She is holding my hand! I feel like a school girl again. She is giving me a chance to explain everything. My mind starts racing! I have to tell her everything The Ash and Nadia.. I can't keep anything from her anymore!

Bo has been in my life for a little over two years now.

She has walked into my life, and shook everything up. We are going to go back to my place. I am drunk but I am not that drunk. Bo is willing to give me a chance. I have done nothing for the past week in a half but mope around my apartment, only getting out of bed to go to the lab.

Seeing Bo with that other female crushed me! I let my gaurd down. My mask cracked and everything showed. Bo had seen me cry. I didn't want her to see me like that. Whenever Bo is around everything in my world seems right and when she isn't around, it's like nothing in my world seems right!

I will tell her everything!

I CAN'T LOSE HER!


	4. Chapter 4

**Lauren:**

Our hands fit perfectly together. Just being around her makes my day ten times better.

I have to tell her everything tonight. I can't lose Bo. Even the thought of losing Bo causes her breath to catch in her throat. In the short time I have known Bo, I know I can't live without her. There where many things on my mind. When we both got into the car we must have been thinking the same thing "Kenzi". I knew the girl was Bo's best friend but she had a habit of barging in when things where happening.

"Bo, we can go to my apartment. It's not far from here."

"Are you sure? I could ask Kenzi to stay out a while so we can talk."

"Bo, we both know we won't be talking much."

I hear a low growl come from Bo. Sparking my arousal even higher. She pulls up next to the curb, out the front of my place.

We sit in the car for what feels like hours but in reality, it's only a couple of seconds. Bo gets out and walks around to open my door to let me out.

She stands there looking at me with a smile that could out shine the moon and stars combined. As I take her hand again, I feel instantly at home. Nothing else matters to me but her (not the Ash, not my EX-girlfriend Nadia).

I am about to tell her everything. My heart starts to race even harder! I needed Bo to listen and not fly off the handle like she is so good at doing.

I fumble with my keys in the door, her hands are on my waist and she is kissing my neck from behind. I am having a really hard time trying to unlock my door.

"Bo," I say in barley a whisper, I hear my voice thick with desire; "This would go so much smoother if you didn't distract me like this."

"But you know you so don't want me to stop."

She is right, I don't want her to stop but she has to, I need to tell her everything!

**BO:**

Her hand fits perfectly inside mine.

I know things are going to change after tonight.

For better or worse I am going to stand beside Lauren. NO, matter what she tells me I refuse to overreact and fly off the handle like I normally do.

GOD this woman has gotten under my skin and to tell you the truth, I love it.

When I am with her my whole world feels right, she is everything I need and everything I want.

I don't want anyone else touching her body or even looking at her in that manner.

When I am with her, I can't help but stare into her beautiful light brown eyes. I want too get lost in those eyes for hours on end.

Kenzi's, reaction to this is "Aw barf... eye sex!"

We are sitting in my car at the moment. I text Kenzi and tell her I won't be home tonight and not to worry.

I give Lauren's hand a squeeze in mine. I see her arousal flare even hotter.

I feel my own heat and wetness begin anew as I sit there. I get out of the car and walk around to the passenger side, to open it and help her out. We walk hand in hand to her front door.

She is fumbling with the keys as my hands are at her waist and my lips are on her neck. She says something about it going along faster if I stopped distracting her. As she continues to fumble with her keys I can't help but smile. Finally she gets the door open. I sweep down and slide my arms around her waist. We stagger though the front door as I spin her around in my arms and kiss her with a new burning passion.

"Bo"... I hear, it's just barely a whisper. I stop her from speaking as I kiss her again. I whisper to her, " We can talk later, I have to show you something right now."

I reach down and claim her soft lips with mine. I slide my tongue across her lips hoping to gain entrance, which is granted. She tastes so amazing like peaches. She moans with approval but then she is pushing at my arms for me to stop. I instantly step back.

"Lauren," I growl with disapproval thick in my voice.

"We need to talk before this goes any farther. Bo I need you to listen to everything I am going to tell you, before you go and get upset or angry."

"Ok..."

"That night I wasn't with you because the Ash told me to be. He only suggested that I distract you. That night I didn't come over to sleep with you, only to talk; to find out why you where so determined to free Lou Ann. And, when you said everything about kids and a white picket fence all my reserve came falling down. Bo, I have wanted you from the first moment that I saw you."

"I could tell you did by the way your aura flared when you looked at me..."

"There's more Bo, please let me finish."

**xXxX**

"Five years ago, I received a grant for medical research and decided to go to the Congo.  
At the time I had a girlfriend, her name was Nadia and we had dated for almost two years. I didn't love her anymore, I hadn't been in love with her for a good year and a half. We just didn't click anymore. I broke it off with her before I left for the Congo. After three days there, I came back to the place I was staying and there she was. She had followed me, I told her I didn't love her anymore and she refused to believe me so she got her own room and stayed. Nadia followed me around like a lost puppy. She took pictures, so she could pay her own way.

We had been there a little over five months and the village about a hour away from where I was staying, well the people starting to get really sick. The doctor in me had to go and try and help and of course she followed me. But the people who where getting sick weren't people at all, they where Fae. Nadia was the only human to get sick. That's when the Ash came into the picture, he offered me all the resources that he had to find a cure. Which I did, but it didn't help Nadia, so he made a contract with me, the resources to find a cure for Nadia for my complete servitude and loyalty."

"Why...If you didn't love her why?"

"Because if I hadn't gone to the village then she wouldn't have gotten sick. It was all my fault." Tears stung at her eyes.

"Oh Lauren, I am so very very sorry! Has she been in a coma ever since?" She nodded.

I reach down to kiss away the tears. "We will fix it baby, I promise."

Our kisses are hot, wet and hungry. I reach out and pull her forwards into my embrace. I will show her that she is my world and that I can't live without her! Her hands are at my hips, mine are fumbling with the buttons on her shirt. The buttons start to piss me off so I just tear the rest of the shirt open.

Her body always amazes me. She makes me completely breathless every time she is near. Her bra is in my way of where I want to touch so I rip that off as well. I kiss my way down her body, making quick work of her pants as I slide them down to reveal a very sexy lacy thong. I let a low growl from the bottom of my throat.

Eyes flashing blue, we make quick work of getting me undressed. Neither of us can wait to touch and map out each others bodies. We fumble our way to the couch. She pushes me back onto the soft cushions. She then climbs on top of me and begins to make quick work at making me moan her name. She begins kissing her way down my body sucking and taunting each nipple as she goes. As she reaches her destination I am panting, I am practically begging. She takes her time in teasing me, making me beg for her to give me some kind of release. I thrust my hips forward as she slides a finger, then two inside of me. She is now hovering over me kissing me in the most passionate way.

I roll her over so that I am the one in control, it is her turn to pant and beg. As I kiss my way down her body she thrusts her hips up into mine. I put my hand on her lower stomach and send pure sexual desire into her. Though she doesn't really need help in that department.

GOD she is dripping.

I kiss my way to her mouth. As i kiss her, I slid two of my fingers into her. She bucks and moans as I please her. I feel her walls tighten and untighten around my fingers.

"F...ee...d Bo"

It comes out as a pant. I begin to take small sips of Lauren's chi. I feel myself close to climax and I know she is close as well.. I begin breathing my own chi back into her. I feel her climax as she screams my name, I allow my body to follow hers as we climax together.

**X.**

Both women lay there panting for breath, as the shared chi swirls inside each of them, mixing and combining together.

Lauren suddenly feels different as she cuddles into Bo's arms for the remainder of the night.

"Lauren?" Bo says softly

"Hmmm"

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it Bo?"

"Lauren, I love you, I never want to lose you!"

"Ohhh Bo," Lauren cries tears welling up in her eyes as she confesses her love to Bo as well.

**Lauren:**

She doesn't know what tomorrow will bring all she knows is that she would spend the rest of her life with Bo.

She would follow Bo anywhere, and she knows that Bo would do the same.

_This is the end of Longing, but do not be fooled there will be a sequel :) __**Reviews would be very nice, if you would like to see the story take a twist or a turn please tell me and if I think it's a good idea I might use it with :) **_

_**xoxox **_


End file.
